My Boyfriend is a Vampire
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Tak perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Sama halnya cinta Naruto untuk Sasuke. Warn : SasuFemNaru, LEMON.


**Desclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fic is mine. **Namikaze Eiji. **So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, Newbie, EYD jelek, Lemon gak hot!

**.**

**.**

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Haii...

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umurku 17 tahun. Di usiaku yang ketujuh belas ini aku mempunyai seorang kekasih namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Menurut sebagian orang mungkin itu wajar. Karena pada usia remaja, memang wajar bila memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi ini berbeda, kekasih ku bukanlah manusia biasa melainkan seorang vampir. Entahlah aku harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena, memiliki kekasih yang memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan dan setia, karena pada dasarnya seorang vampir hanya akan memilih satu Mate dalam hidupnya.

Atau sedih? Karena dia memiliki sifat yang sangat posesif dan tidak ingin dibantah atau di tolak keinginannya. Pernah waktu itu aku tidak dapat memenuhi keinginannya, lalu dia memberiku Hukuman. Yah...kalian taulah apa arti 'hukuman' itu. Kurasa cukup perkenalanku. Karena kalau dilanjutkan pasti akan sangat panjang.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Hah~~" sudah tak terhitung Naruto menghela nafasnya, namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Sudah sekitar 2 jam Naruto menunggu kekasihnya di halte bus dekat sekolahnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Ck, awas kau Teme" makinya kesal sambil menendang batu krikil yang ada didekatnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri ke apartemennya.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto**

"Hah~~" Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika sampai di apartemennya. Gelap itulah kesan pertama saat berada dalam apartemen Naruto. Yah... maklumlah dia tinggal sendiri di konoha. Orang tuanya sudah bercerai ketika dia masih duduk di Junior High School.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Agar lebih mandiri katanya kepada orang tuanya.

Padahal alasan sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa. Kalau harus tinggal dengan salah satu diantata mereka.

Naruto pun menyalakan saklar lampu. Tak lama ada yang mendorong tubuhnya begitu kuat ketembok dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke tengah menghimpit tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" maki Naruto kesal sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, yang bahkan tak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa kau tak menungguku, huh?" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat kuping kanan Naruto.

"Aku menunggumu 2 jam lebih. Aku sudah seperti orang bodoh. Menunggu orang yang tak kunjung datang." maki Naruto kesal kedua tangannya berusaha menahan dada Sasuke agar tak terlalu merapat padanya.

"Hn, maaf soal ada sedikit urusan."

"Huh, sepertinya urusanmu itu lebih penting daripada kekasihmu." rajuk Naruto kesal lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Sasuke tau kekasihnya pasti kesal dan dia punya cara sendiri untuk meredam rasa kesal Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto ke kasur dan menindihnya.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. " ucap Sasuke tulus. Bibirnya yang dingin mulai mengecupi leher Naruto.

"Eugh~~" lenguh Naruto. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto intens .

"Naru, sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir Naruto dan menggesekan kedua organ intim mereka.

"Aahhh~~ , entahlah" jawaban Naruto yang disertai desahan langsung membangkitkan nafsu Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mencium panas Naruto yang dibalas tak kalah panas.

.

.

Bunyi decakan bibir mereka terdengar begitu jelas dalam apartemen Naruto yang sunyi. Tangan Sasuke mulai bekerja melepas kancing kemeja sekolah Naruto satu per satu tanpa melepas ciuman panas itu. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, tangan Sasuke langsung menyelinap masuk meremas dada kanan Naruto tanpa melepas cup branya.

Membuat erangan protes tertahan dari mulut Naruto. Tangan Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Puaahh... Kau mau membunuhku ya Teme?"

Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan makian Naruto, bibirnya langsung turun menuju leher putih Naruto. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap leher itu hingga terdengar bunyi hisapan yang cukup keras.

Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, dia membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan menekan-nekan alat kelamin mereka berdua yang masih ditutupi oleh kain.

"Aarrgghh... Kau gadis nakal" erang Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman menggoda oleh Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke turun menuju dada, menciumi dada Naruto yang menyembul dari balik bra Naruto.

"Aaahhhh~~ Te-me bu-ka" mohon Naruto. Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar permohonan Naruto.

Sasuke pun langsung mencopot bra itu, dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Sasuke diam mengamati payudara Naruto. Membuat Naruto terheran dengan kelakuaanya.

"Naru,sepertinya ini bertambah besar" ujar Sasuke sambil meremas kedua dada Naruto.

"Aahhh~~ tentu saja Baka. kau selalu.. Ouuggh.. me-remas. ...nya.. se-tiap..Uuhh.. ki-ta ber-te.. Aaakkhh..mu" jawab Naruto diiringi desahannya.

Bibir Sasuke menghisap kencang payudara Naruto seperti bayi yang kelaparan? Sementara payudara yang lain diremas-remas oleh tangannya. Tangan Naruto menekan kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam hisapannya.

"Aakkhh.. " Naruto memekik keras ketika Sasuke menggigit putingnya. Setelah puas dengan payudara Naruto yang telah basah oleh salivanya. Bibirnya kini turun menuju perut Naruto. Membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan, lalu ketika sampai di pusar Naruto lidahnya terjulur menjilat pusar tersebut.

"Aahhh~~ Sasu~~ " Tak ingin membuang banyak wakti hanya untuk foreplay. Sasuke langsung membuka rok Naru dan celananya. Membuat tubuh mereka benar - benar 'polos'.

Sasuke menggesekan juniornya pada belahan bibir vagina Naruto, menggoda kekasihnya.

"Sialan kau Teme, cepat masukan" maki Naruto frustasi yang telah diliputi hawa nafsu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan tanpa diperintah 2 kali dia langsung memasukan juniornya dalam sekali hentak. Membuat Naruto mengerang sakit.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Sasuke bodoh, lalu menjilat bibir bawah Naruto.

"Dasar Teme sialan, kenapa langsung memasukannya dalam sekali hentak!" maki Naruto kesal sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak,langsung menggerakan tubuhnya. Hingga jambakan Naruto terlepas berganti dengan erangan nikmat.

"Ouugh~~~ Sasu ini nikmat... Aaakkhh.."

"Kau sempiit.. Naru.. Sssshhh.." Sasuke mendesis nikmat merasakan kejantanannya yang diapit oleh vagina Naruto.

"Le-bih.. cepat..." Sasuke langsung menggerakan tubuhnya menjadi semakin cepat.

Suara erangan dan desahan mereka terus terdengar hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai titik kenikmatan itu. Mereka terus megulanginya hingga tenaga mereka benar- benar habis. Saat tenaga mereka benar- benar habis, Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya dan berbaring disamping Naruto. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

" Terimakasih, Naru" tak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih karena Naruto sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Dia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidur nya menjadi posisi duduk, namun rasa sakit yang dia rasakan membuatnya memilih berbaring kembali.

Naruto mengamati sekeliling apartemennya. Sepi... itu artinya Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Hah~~ " Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Selalu seperti ini . Setiap kali selesai bercinta Sasuke pasti akan langsung pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan akan datang lagi setelah beberapa minggu. Jujur, dia bingung kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan hubungan seperti ini. Yah.. mungkin karena satu hal, yaitu... Cinta. Cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk Sasuke.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**Eiji Note :**** Yaampun ini lemon pertama Ei (-.-) Tolong dimaklumi bila masih banyak kesalahan. Makasih udah mau baca fic abal ini (-.-) Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah... (^o^) **

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


End file.
